


Something Special

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, Mentions of Kurt - Freeform, a little too much, blaine is an emotional shit, blaine saves the day, day three, jeff is unprepared for christmas, nick and jeff spend a lot of money on each other, nick is also unprepared, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Jeff wants to get Nick something special for their first Christmas together.





	

Blaine walked through the store, looking down the aisles until he found Jeff standing by a rack of jackets, close to tears. He rubbed the blonde’s back affectionately. “Jeff, what’s going on? Why did you call me?”  
“I need a present for Nick. I cant find anything and it’s driving me crazy!” Jeff said, tugging at his sleeves.  
“Christmas is tomorrow… didn’t you think of this before now?”  
“Yeah, I just cant find anything for him. It’s our first Christmas together, it has to be special.”  
Blaine looked at him thoughtfully for a moment. “I remember for my first Christmas with Kurt, he got me a ring that said _Teenage Dream_. I almost forgot it was the first song that I sang for him. Maybe get something on a ring or a watch for him?”  
“That’s actually not a bad idea…” Jeff said, smiling a little. “Thanks Blaine, I should go do that now. Sorry to call you on such short notice.”  
“It’s fine, as long as you aren’t going to have a mental breakdown in the store.” Blaine laughed, waving to him as he left the store. Jeff stood by the jackets for a while after Blaine left, trying to think of what Nick would want on a piece of jewellery. Jeff considered his name, but that was a little cliche. He sighed and walked to the jewellery store, browsing the various pieces before the idea hit him. He practically ran up to the counter, startling the store assistant.  
“I need you to engrave something on a ring for me. Right now.” He panted, leaning against the counter. The assistant nodded, taking Jeff to choose the ring and get the writing sorted out. He left the store around an hour later, extremely proud of himself. He drove home, looking around every doorway in the house to make sure Nick didn’t see him. He cracked open the door to their bedroom, panicking when he saw Nick reading in the bed. He tried to sneak away without being seen, but it didn’t exactly work.  
“Hey Jeffie.”  
“Hey Nicky.” Jeff mumbled, shuffling into the room with his bag behind his back.  
“What have you got behind your back?” Nick asked curiously.  
“Uh, nothing?”  
“You’re a terrible liar Jeffie. I truly hope you know that.” Nick stood up and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. “I’ll let you do your thing. Tell me when I can come back into my own bedroom.” He laughed, shutting the door behind him as he left the room. Jeff sighed in relief, rushing to hide the box somewhere. He had already bought Nick a few presents, but this one would be special. He called down the stairs for Nick, smiling as his boyfriend bounced into the room happily, wrapping his arms around Jeff’s waist and kissing him deeply.  
“I’ve missed you. I haven’t seen you all day!” Nick pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. Jeff hugged Nick back even tighter, kissing his forehead.  
“Missed you too Nicky.” Jeff smiled, looking down and laughing as he heard Nick’s stomach rumble. “A little hungry there? What did you have for dinner?”  
“I haven’t had anything yet. I wanted to wait until you got home.” Nick admitted, blushing.  
“Aw, Nicky, you didn’t have to wait for me. It’s getting late, you should have eaten something!” Jeff smiled lovingly.  
“Do you wanna order in?” Nick asked.  
“Sure… pizza sound good to you?”  
“Absolutely.” Nick smiled, walking downstairs to order their dinner. Jeff followed him, turning into the living room and sitting on the couch to wait for Nick. Their pizza arrived soon enough and they ate it while they cuddled on the couch to watch Love Actually.  
“This is the greatest Christmas movie of all time. Always has been, always will be.” Nick said, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jeff’s neck.  
“No way. The Grinch is way better.” Jeff replied.  
“That’s a kids movie…”  
“So? It’s a fucking good kids movie too!” Jeff said, smiling. Nick laughed and shook his head, moving to grab another slice of pizza.  
***  
Jeff groaned as his phone began ringing, not even looking at the name before pressing reply.  
“Hello?”  
“Don’t sound so tired Jeff, it’s Christmas!” Kurt’s voice rang down the phone line.  
“It’s also like, 7 in the morning. Why the fuck are you awake?” Jeff mumbled sleepily.  
“My skincare regimen doesn’t care what time it is. Now, get up and get festive.” Kurt said happily.  
“Ugh, ten more minutes.” Jeff laughed, rolling over onto his back and stretching.  
“Up, up up! Christmas needs you!” Kurt yelled before hanging up. Jeff threw his phone on the bed somewhere, rolling over to see Nick smiling at him sleepily.  
“Did I wake you up?”  
Nick nodded, leaning over to kiss Jeff softly. “It’s fine. Merry Christmas Jeffie.”  
Jeff wrapped his arm around Nick, pulling the brunette closer to him. “Merry Christmas Nicky.”  
“Was Kurt on the phone?” Nick asked.  
“Yeah. Something about his skincare and it being Christmas.” Jeff laughed, swinging his legs off the bed and walking to his dresser to find clothes. Nick did the same, both of them meeting at the bedroom door and going downstairs. Jeff made Nick sit down as he made coffee for both of them, smiling lovingly at the brunette. He waited until Nick stood up to go to the bathroom before running upstairs, grabbing the ring and putting it in his pocket before coming downstairs again. He handed Nick his coffee and they went and sat under the tree together, leaning against the back of the couch. Jeff picked up the first present, handing it to Nick before moving to grab one of his own presents. They continued through the presents one at a time until they were finished, Jeff taking a deep breath before grabbing Nick’s hand.  
“Nicky, I do have one more thing for you. I know this was our first Christmas together, so I wanted to get you something special. Shut your eyes.” Jeff said, smiling as Nick shut his eyes. He quietly pulled the ring out, sliding it on to Nick’s finger. “Open your eyes.”  
Nick opened his eyes, looking down at the ring and gasping. It was silver and black, with words engraved all around the ring. _Three to my Six._ He leaned over, hugging Jeff tightly while pulling something out of his own pocket. “Shut your eyes Jeffie.” Jeff shut his eyes curiously, feeling Nick sliding a ring on to his finger. He opened his eyes and looked down at the silver and black ring, chuckling at the writing. _Six to my Three._ He hugged Nick back, kissing his cheek.  
“You talked to Blaine as well, didn’t you?” Jeff laughed.  
“Yeah. I did.” Nick admitted. “At least he gave good advice.”  
“He certainly did.” Jeff smiled fondly, leaning in to kiss Nick softly.


End file.
